


Camelot rouge

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Masks, Past Relationship(s), Prostitution
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Una vida dura requiere medidas desesperadas: Una mujer con una gran urgencia económica se encontrará de frente con su pasado, mientras un hombre con el corazón lastimado, se encontrará de frente a su pasado y presente enmascarado.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 14





	1. Reclamo al cielo

A las cinco en punto de la tarde, Arturia Pendragon despertó de su sueño, se levantó sin reparos de su cama y la tendió sin retardo. Luego caminó apenas unos pocos metros y se encontró en la cocina donde, como cada tarde, religiosamente ponía a hervir agua para prepararse un té.

El apartamento era pequeño, se componía de únicamente dos habitaciones y un baño. La habitación que usaba para dormir tenía una cama, una mesita y un mueble de cajones en el que guardaba su ropa y nada más. La otra habitación tenía una mesa con dos sillas, un mueble donde descansaba una televisión pequeña; otro mueble donde guardaba sus pocos trastos, un teléfono de pared y una parrilla de un quemador. Esa era su sala de estar, su cocina y su antiguo dormitorio.

Hacía unos meses que había llegado a vivir a ese departamento junto con su padre, en ese entonces, él dormía en la cama y ella en un futón en la sala, esa era la vida que habían podido permitirse luego de perderlo casi todo tras la inminente quiebra de _Britannia Golden Tea_ , la empresa que Uther Pendragon había llevado a la quiebra luego de no poder recuperarse de la tristeza de perder a su esposa en un fatídico accidente de auto donde ella y su chofer habían perdido la vida de manera espantosa.

 _Britannia Golden Tea_ había sido comprada por Uther cuando aún era una empresa pequeña de nombre _Tea & spices_; Pendragon había decidido hacer las especias a un lado y hacerle caso a su naturaleza inglesa de dedicarse al té; así, la pequeña empresa que en un principio ofrecía solamente cinco sabores, creció hasta ofertar variedades gourmet de la bebida caliente, flores, cortezas y hierbas para infusiones, tés de otros países; todo de la más alta calidad.

Arturia había crecido viendo a su padre dirigir con éxito el negocio, lo acompañó por muchos años a ver los invernaderos llenos de hierbas de excelente olor y lo escuchó decir numerosas veces que algún día ella estaría al frente de la compañía y enfundada en esas palabras, la pequeña niña rubia hizo del té con miel su bebida predilecta y la tomaba con orgullo mientras soñaba con enorgullecer a sus padres.

Su madre, Igraine, había sido una mujer bastante dulce, hermosa sin par, dueña de un cabello rubio precioso como un cebadal y unos ojos color miel como la que Arturia ponía en su té y en su pan cada mañana al desayunar.

La infancia de Pendragon había estado llena de los cuentos con moraleja que su madre inventaba para ella, en especial el de _El ruiseñor y la rosa_ ; no es que fuera un gran cuento, pero sin duda esa historia había tocado lo suficientemente a la rubia como para recordarlo cuando tuvo que tomar una gran y difícil decisión.

Fue cuando Arturia estaba en el tercer año de la universidad, que su madre había muerto en el aparatoso accidente; Uther apenas había sido capaz de reconocer el cuerpo hecho trizas de la mujer que tanto amaba y a partir de ahí todo se fue abajo para los Pendragon; el hombre de ojos verdes no pudo soportar la perdida de la mujer que lo había acompañado por tantos años, la que le había dado una hija, la que era su vida, su fe, su amor y su entera felicidad.

 _Britannia Golden Tea_ se fue a números rojos, los inversionistas fueron abandonando de uno en uno el barco que se hundía sin salvación y la quiebra fue inevitable, la empresa cerró y sus invernaderos y mobiliario en su mayoría fueron embargados para cubrir deudas y sueldos pendientes. A los Pendragon —padre e hija— apenas y les alcanzó para pagar un pequeño departamento, Arturia tuvo que dejar de asistir a la universidad porque ya no podían costearla y, en cambio se dedicó a trabajar en cuanto empleo de medio tiempo la aceptaban, mientras Uther se sumergía en una dura y profunda depresión que lo llevó a gastar los pequeños sueldos de su hija en alcohol barato que poco a poco lo iba consumiendo.

—Padre detente, te haces daño, por favor —pedía la rubia mientras intentaba quitarle la botella de las manos al hombre.

—Arrrt...ia ¿dóne estpa tu madre? Dile que venga —balbuceó Uther.

—¡Padre basta! —exclamó la mujer y en un ágil movimiento le arrebató al fin el licor y se movió para esconderlo.

—Devielveme eso malahradecida, lo necesiro para verla —rezongó el viejo tratando de alcanzar a su hija, pero su poco equilibrio le jugó en contra y quedó sentado en el suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar. Arturia regresó a la habitación y se agachó para acercarse a él, acariciándole la espalda como si fuese un animal herido. 

—Cálmate un poco, hice sopa, le caerá bien a tu estómago ¿sí? No puedes seguir así papá, tienes que tener voluntad —Le susurró esperando que se calmara, pero Uther hizo todo lo contrario.

—¡Igraine! ¡Igraine! ¡Arturia se llea mi medicina, es mla, una mala hija! —gritó a la nada.

—Eso no es medicina —dijo refiriéndose al alcohol— eso es veneno y te hace daño.

—Muerto estaría mejor, estaría con Igraine, mir amor ¿porque te fuiste sin mí? —preguntó el hombre escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos mientras su hija trataba de consolarlo. 

Todos los días eran así, no importaba lo mucho que la chica se esforzara en ocultar el dinero, Uther siempre lo hallaba, Arturia se fue desesperando, ver a su padre en tal estado la entristecía demasiado, pero no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer por él, hasta que conoció a Irisviel.

Irisviel von Einzbern era la gerente de Camelot rouge, un casino de alta categoría al que sólo podían ingresar los más poderosos hombres de negocios y sus allegados, un lugar lleno de bellezas de todo tipo, listas y listos para servir con la mejor disposición a los clientes, como meseros, talladores de naipes, podían ser pedidos como acompañantes y también...

Arturia había enviado una solicitud de empleo para un puesto como mesera por el buen salario que ofrecían y fue llamada a una entrevista de trabajo en la que Irisviel, le explicó las mecánicas del lugar, si bien los chicos podían ser pedidos para tener relaciones sexuales, ellos podían rechazar la oferta educadamente. La rubia había dicho que sólo quería ser mesera y ayudar en lo que hiciera falta, pero que lo otro no era algo a lo que estuviera dispuesta, ella no juzgaría a los demás, ni causaría alborotos, ella sólo quería un buen pago para ayudar a su padre enfermo y la mujer albina la contrató sorprendiéndose gratamente con su buen desempeño.

Sin embargo, el nuevo buen salario de Arturia fue rápidamente dilapidado en botellas; Uther incrementó su consumo de alcohol y él y su hija tenían fuertes discusiones sobre su condición y el uso que le daba al dinero. La rubia estaba más que agotada, necesitaba hallar la forma de ayudar a su padre a desintoxicarse, buscó informes en varias clínicas pero todas eran bastante costosas, el tratamiento requería el empleo de varios especialistas y el traslado forzado de Uther a una hacienda en la que recibiría la terapia que necesitaba.

Arturia habló con Irisviel sobre la posibilidad de obtener un préstamo, pero la cantidad era muy alta, la rubia no tenía avales, el pequeño departamento no era garantía suficiente para tal suma y el que decidía sobre esos asuntos no era Iri, sino su esposo, él que llevaba toda la contabilidad: Kiritsugu Emiya, quien rechazó su petición.

Irisviel le había tomado cierto afecto a la rubia y aunque no tenía razón, se había disculpado muy apenada por la decisión de su marido, si estuviera en sus manos le habría dado el dinero sin pensar a Arturia, pero estaba en una situación difícil. Desde hacía un tiempo, sospechaba que Kiritsugu la engañaba con otra mujer y por el momento no quería tener discusiones ni malos ratos en lo que juntaba valor para confrontarlo.

—Podrías ganar el triple de lo que ganas si te acuestas con los clientes, sabes que muchos te han pedido y han tenido que guardarse sus ganas —le había comentado la albina mientras tomaban un poco de té antes de empezar la jornada laboral. Arturia no ofreció ninguna respuesta, así que Irisviel siguió hablando—. Sabes que aquí nadie te juzgaría y tu identidad no sería expuesta, por eso cada noche es temática, para que los chicos puedan usar un disfraz con antifaz, además no tenemos clientes casuales Artie, todos se han hecho exámenes para verificar su estado de salud y el uso de anticonceptivos es obligatorio, sólo los clientes que cumplen con nuestras especificaciones son aceptados como miembros estrella del casino y sólo ellos pueden acceder a los servicios "íntimos" de las chicas y chicos —La albina aguardó pacientemente a que la rubia le diera una respuesta.

—Pero en pocas palabras sería una prostituta —declaró Arturia con voz gélida, a lo que Iri sonrió y miró su taza de té.

—Es una palabra fea ¿verdad? Una que no mencionas en una conversación casual, una palabra despectiva para señalar algo vulgar, algo horrible —dijo y algo en su tono de voz hizo que la chica le prestara especial atención—, pero no es más que recibir dinero por una actividad, es como cualquier empleo, no todos tienen las mismas oportunidades en la vida, cuando era joven yo tuve que hacerlo y no fue en un casino fino como éste —La voz de la albina se quebró— me paraba en las esquinas a esperar, fueron días horribles, los peores de mi vida, pero no por el acto en sí, en realidad lo que me aterraba era que me atrapara la policía, las enfermedades, los moteles de mala muerte y la inseguridad, te expones a mucho —Los ojos color cereza de la mujer brillaron como si estuvieran a punto de soltar lágrimas; no obstante, logro contenerse, dio un respiro y sonrió más calmada— pero todo cambió para mí cuando conocí a Kiritsugu, él me sacó de las calles y aun conociendo mi historia se casó conmigo, ahora nos esforzamos por brindar alguna cierta seguridad a los chicos que se dedican a eso —dijo con optimismo y fe ciega mientras hablaba del hombre que la había salvado y ahora probablemente la estaba traicionando.

En aquella ocasión Arturia miró a Irisviel y se había conmovido, esa fue la primera vez que la albina le hablaba sobre su pasado y le pareció sorprendente, sorprendentemente trágico, pero no se había atrevido a juzgarla ni a hacerle preguntas, para ella era su amiga y el resto no importaba, el afecto que sentía hacia la mujer de Kiritsugu no había cambiado en absoluto luego de la confesión de su pasado, así que tampoco hizo comentarios al respecto.

—Me lo pensaré —se había limitado a decir la rubia y Irisviel sonrió un poco más al sentir que había encontrado a alguien en quien podía confiar de verdad.

Dos noches después, cuando Arturia había llegado a su casa, encontró a Uther desmayado con los pantalones orinados y en un estado tal que pensó que estaba muerto y asustada llamó al número de emergencias. Los médicos le dijeron que había estado muy cerca de un coma etílico y que el hombre necesitaba ayuda urgente para desintoxicarse y dejar la bebida, que no podía perder más tiempo.

Arturia había pasado esa noche junto a la camilla de su padre, recordando el cuento que su madre le contó alguna vez antes de dormir.

_El ruiseñor y la rosa_

_Hubo una vez un botón de rosa color carmín que crecía día a día mientras escuchaba el dulce canto de un ruiseñor. Pasado un tiempo el botón se abrió y la rosa dejó ver toda su espléndida belleza. A su alrededor había otras flores y claro otras rosas pero ninguna más hermosa que ella ni más feliz mientras seguía escuchando al afinado ruiseñor._

_El ave cantarina se había enamorado de una hembra de su especie que no estaba muy interesada en él ni en su melodía, pero el ruiseñor no se rendía. Fue entonces que ella le dijo que si le construía un nido como ningún otro, al fin lo aceptaría y el ruiseñor completamente feliz, empezó a juntar ramitas, plumas, lana y todo lo que pudiera servir para hacer la base del nido, pero cuando estuvo listo, no se le ocurrió de qué forma hacerlo único y especial para su amada y entristecido, cantó la melodía más hermosa que nadie hubiese escuchado nunca._

_Completamente conmovida, la rosa carmín le dijo al ruiseñor que tomara sus pétalos y con ellos adornara su nido, pero el ruiseñor se mostró dudoso de realizar aquella acción porque sabía que terminaría con la vida de la flor, pero ella insistió. La rosa le dijo que había escuchado su canto desde que era apenas un brote y que gracias a él, se había convertido en la flor más hermosa de todas, porque el carmesí de su pétalos representaba el profundo amor que sentía por él y su canción; pero ella sólo era una flor, no podría ser correspondida, aun así, quería que él fuera tan feliz como lo era ella al escucharlo cantar, por eso estaba dispuesta a darle lo único que podía ofrecerle para ayudarlo._

_Entonces, el ruiseñor le dio las gracias a la flor y de uno en uno fue tomando sus pétalos para alfombrar el nido que le ofrecería a su amada y cuando ésta vio los suaves y llamativos pétalos rojos, de inmediato aceptó al ruiseñor._

Igraine le había dicho a su hija que la moraleja de la historia era que el amor verdadero y desinteresado era capaz de lograr los sacrificios más asombrosos y aun así brindar felicidad.

Lo que la mujer nunca le dijo a la niña fue que a los tres días, los pétalos de la rosa se marchitaron perdiendo su color y su fragancia y la amada del ruiseñor lo abandonó y éste murió de pena sobre los pétalos marchitos de la flor que lo había amado.

Arturia miró al hombre que la había concebido, alimentado, cuidado y que le había dado unos hermosos años felices; fue entonces, que luego de mucho resistirse, decidió aceptar la propuesta de Irisviel.

La noche que marcía su debut, tuvo como temática las princesas y los caballeros, Arturia se enfundó en un vestido azul y se puso un antifaz del mismo color, empezó haciendo sus actividades de mesera como siempre, hasta que Irisviel le informó que ya tenía una petición y le dio una tarjeta de acceso con el número de la habitación que ocuparía.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —Le preguntó pero la rubia no contestó— Será sencillo, en realidad yo te sugerí, el cliente tiene un hijo que recién cumplió la mayoría de edad y lo trajo a debutar, su inexperiencia debería hacerte un poco más fáciles las cosas, además es de una buena familia, no deberías tener ningún problema —intentó animarla.

—Bien —dijo Arturia sin cambiar su semblante serio causando algo de preocupación en Irisviel.

—¿Estás segura de esto? Aún puedes echarte para atrás —La albina le dio una salida, pero Pendragon movió la cabeza lentamente en negación.

—Lo haré —dijo un poco más decidida y sin más se despidió de momento de la gerente.

La rubia fue a la habitación y esperó sentada en la cama, más cuando la puerta se abrió se puso de pie, e hizo una reverencia para saludar al recién llegado.

—Bienvenido —dijo en voz afable.

—Gracias —contestó el chico pelinegro de ojos amarillentos. Luego, éste se acercó hasta la chica y tomó su mano en actitud principesca para besar su dorso— ¿Podría saber el nombre de tan hermosa princesa? —preguntó con voz amable, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Son las reglas —Le recordó y el chico sonrió.

—Oh claro, yo —El pelinegro tosió para aclararse la garganta y calmar sus nervios—, es tradición en mi familia estrenarse así, mis hermanos mayores también vinieron a Camelot rouge —relató y al no obtener respuesta dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro—. Lo siento pero no sé muy bien que hacer, si hago algo que te desagrade, por favor —El joven no pudo terminar su frase pues la mujer vestida de princesa alzó una mano como señal de que guardara silencio.

—Yo soy nueva en este empleo y tú eres mi primer cliente, así que no te preocupes —dijo como si nada y el chico se tensó.

—Eso me hace ponerme más nervioso —confesó.

—Lo siento, si quieres a alguien con más experiencia —La rubia estaba dispuesta a llamar a Irisviel para que le ofrecieran otra chica al joven, pero él se adelantó.

—No, por favor, no fue mi intención, yo estoy bien contigo —dijo educadamente y ella asintió.

El pelinegro fue bastante amable mientras Arturia dejó su mente en blanco y evocó el recuerdo del cuento del ruiseñor y la rosa. Cuando todo hubo terminado, el chico se vistió, se despidió alegre, agradeciéndole por la experiencia y salió de la habitación mientras la rubia se quedó tumbada y desnuda bajo las sábanas, se quitó el antifaz, su vista se posó en una pared y no quiso tener ningún pensamiento; los minutos pasaron y de pronto el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la asustó al pensar que tenía otro cliente, pero en su lugar, entró Irisviel y caminó hasta sentarse a un lado de ella, sobre la cama.

—¿Cómo estás? —Le preguntó.

—Estoy —Fue su sencilla respuesta y la albina se mostró afligida.

—Si quieres... —La mujer estaba por decirle a Arturia que no continuara con eso, pero ella se incorporó cubriéndose con la sábana mientras su rostro se mantenía serio. 

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer para darle una oportunidad a mi padre —dijo decidida y la albina la abrazó, al darse cuenta de como la chica luchaba por retener sus lágrimas.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Arturia había aprendido mucho con el tiempo, pudo dar el pago inicial del tratamiento para su padre y aunque se había resistido, al final había sido llevado a la clínica; por eso, ahora la rubia vivía sola y bebía su té con miel mientras cambiaba el canal buscando algo para ver en la televisión antes de tener que marcharse al trabajo; de alguna manera, su vida se había normalizado.

Tras mucho cambiar, de pronto un bello canto capturó su atención y subió un poco el volumen para disfrutar de la ópera mientras terminaba su comida y sin darse cuenta, de sus ojos brotaron pequeños ríos cristalinos y salados.

_.:Si quieres puedes temer, yo tengo fe y puedo esperar:._

Cuando Butterfly dejo de cantar, la rubia apagó el televisor y se tranquilizó, se limpió el rostro, recogió todo y se dispuso a salir rumbo al casino mientras trataba de recordar la temática que Irisviel le había dicho que tendrían esa noche... 

—"¿Conejitas?", se preguntó. 


	2. Caprichoso azar

Kirei, Iskandar y Enkidu habían decidido llevar a Gilgamesh a celebrar su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños a Camelot rouge. El rubio había insistido en que no deseaba festejo alguno, él prefería seguir leyendo contratos y evaluando posibles alianzas empresariales. _Uruk wines_ era su vida; Lugalbanda —su padre— había decidido dejarle la presidencia de la empresa de vinos a su único hijo para retirarse y disfrutar de su vejez. Desde aquel día, Gilgamesh se había sumergido por completo en el trabajo cumpliendo su rol eficientemente; mantenerse ocupado era algo que le gustaba, la "dolce vita" que lo había deleitado durante su adolescencia y sus primeros años de universidad se había quedado atrás para dar paso a un hombre más responsable, maduro y objetivo; sin embargo, la insistencia alegre y animada de su mejor amigo para que se tomara un descanso en este día, había terminado por convencerlo y ahora los cuatro hombres esperaban en el lobby del casino, vestidos de gala y un sencillo antifaz mientras validaban la autenticidad de sus membresías.

—Hace mucho que no veníamos aquí —comentó Iskandar de notable buen humor.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó retóricamente Kirei— Todos sabemos que tú vienes al menos una vez a la semana —señaló el hombre pelinegro al tiempo que metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje.

—A eso me refiero —replicó el pelirrojo, cuyo estado de ánimo no había sido alterado—, hace mucho que no veníamos aquí, los cuatro —aclaró—, no desde que Gil vendió por completo su alma a las sectas empresariales y se olvidó de sus amigos y de las mujeres preciosas —dijo sonriente, tanteando la expresión del rubio quien no ofreció respuesta.

—Hoy es un día especial, no todos los días se cumplen veinticinco ¿verdad, Gil? —preguntó Enkidu en un intento por relajar la tensión que gradualmente iba aumentando en el ambiente debido al comentario de Iskandar.

—Como sea, yo sólo vine beber, me da igual el lugar —respondió al fin el rubio mostrándose desinteresado por la opinión que pudiesen tener de él sus viejos compañeros de fiesta.

Pasados algunos minutos, una hermosa mujer de tez blanca como la nieve y cabello del mismo color, se acercó a los cuatro caballeros de esmoquin que aguardaban su turno.

—Bienvenidos a Camelot rouge, el lugar en que las fantasías se vuelven realidad, su mesa está lista —anunció con actitud servicial y luego los guió hasta su lugar asignado. La gerente hizo una reverencia y les indicó que pronto vendría alguien a preguntar si tenían algún pedido, luego se retiró para atender a otros miembros que aún esperaban por una mesa.

Iskandar recorrió rápidamente el lugar con la mirada poniendo especial atención en las meseras y en sus disfraces.

—Ohhh hoy es noche de conejitas, creo que me pediré alguna —comentó con gusto, mirando con detenimiento a las mujeres de grandes curvas y piernas largas.

—Quieto Iskandar, hoy es la noche de Gilgamesh —dijo Kotomine quien parecía disfrutar sin remordimiento de replicar a todo lo que decía el alegre pelirrojo.

—Yo no estoy de humor para eso, sólo quiero beber vino —intervino el rubio antes de que a Iskandar y a Kirei se les ocurriera ponerse a discutir y con eso, llamaran la atención de los otros clientes del casino.

Enkidu miró a su amigo con cierta preocupación y se preguntó si había hecho bien en llevar a esos dos a brindar. Lo que había dicho Iskandar al principio era cierto, hacía años que no salían juntos, la razón era un secreto que Gilgamesh le había confiado solamente a su mejor amigo, cierto acontecimiento que había hecho que el rubio cambiara radicalmente sus antiguas costumbres hedonistas, pero lo que le inquietaba más al joven peliverde era que Gilgamesh, a pesar de los años transcurridos, no parecía disfrutar de la salida, su cumpleaños ni de la compañía de sus amigos.

—Vamos, anímate un poco, podemos jugar a las cartas y apostar para divertirnos, olvida todo el estrés de la oficina —dijo Enkidu mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo, pero el rubio apenas lo miró un poco y no comentó nada.

Pronto, la mesa fue llenándose de copas y botellas, Kotomine e Iskandar eran los que más alcohol habían bebido mientras Enkidu se había moderado para mantener el orden y la paz de la mesa. Gilgamesh podía beber todo el vino que quisiera y permanecer como si no hubiese tomado nada, el rubio disfrutaba del buen sabor afrutado de su bebida cuando algo llamó poderosamente su atención.

A unos metros, una camarera estaba dejando unas copas con brandy en una mesa, la mujer era delgada y no muy alta a pesar de llevar zapatillas de tacón, sus curvas no eran pronunciadas, más bien tenía un porte delicado y elegante, sin duda desentonaba si era comparada con sus compañeras, pero Gilgamesh no podía apartar la vista de aquella camarera, su piel era pálida, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un moño rodeado con una trenza y adornado con listón azul que resaltaba del sugerente traje de conejita en clásico negro con medias oscuras.

Enkidu se dio cuenta de que algo distraía enormemente a su amigo cuando éste parecía no haberlo escuchado en repetidas veces y entonces, miró con atención hasta descubrir que era lo que Gilgamesh observaba con insistencia. Cuando vio a la mesera, de inmediato comprendió la razón por la que atraía la atención del rubio. Por una parte, la preocupación de Enkidu creció un poco, pero al ver el gesto relajado, atento y la casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro del hombre, decidió darle un empujón a la situación.

El peliverde le dio un ligero codazo a Iskandar quien disfrutaba de un vaso con whiskey.

—Mira a Gil —Le susurró al pelirrojo cuando éste le puso atención.

Iskandar observó la peculiar sonrisa en el rostro del cumpleañero, podría jurar que no lo había visto hacer esa expresión desde hacía varios años y cuando descubrió a la culpable de tal acontecimiento, se bebió de golpe el whiskey restante y sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo me encargo —Le susurró al peliverde y se levantó de su asiento, un ligero mareo placentero se apodero de él, pero rápidamente se compuso y se encaminó hacia donde la gerente observaba que todo estuviera en orden.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Kotomine pero Iskandar lo ignoró y siguió su camino, a lo que el pelinegro rodó los ojos y se concentró en su Martini.

Gilgamesh observó cada movimiento de la peculiar camarera, su paso elegante le parecía familiar, sus hombros descubiertos se le antojaban suaves y sus delgados labios apetecibles. La chica se mostró alerta cuando la gerente albina se acercó a ella para decirle algo al oído, la rubia asintió y se dirigió a la barra para dejar la fuente en la que había estado cargando bebidas y luego se dirigió a una puerta para empleados.

Cuando la chica desapareció, Gilgamesh sintió cierta incomodidad en su pecho, él sabía lo que era el lugar en el que estaban y también era consciente de todos los servicios que ofrecía; al ver a la rubia desaparecer, la idea de que alguien la había pedido fue inminente y lo puso de mal humor.

—¿Dónde está Iskandar? —preguntó saliendo de su trance y poniendo atención a su mesa. La falta del pelirrojo lo irritó aún más, pues ahora que sentía su noche arruinada, lo único que deseaba era irse de aquel casino lo antes posible.

—Fue al baño —dijo de inmediato el peliverde.

—En cuanto regrese, nos vamos —anunció el festejado con el tono de voz autoritario que nadie se atrevía a contradecir, nadie, excepto Enkidu.

—Pero ya pedí unas fichas y más bebidas —comentó sorprendido por el repentino cambio de humor de su amigo.

Gilgamesh rodó los ojos y se levantó, si los demás querían quedarse en el casino, no se los impediría, pero él quería irse y nadie lo detendría. Enkidu estaba pensando en cómo hacer que se quedara, cuando para su buena suerte, Iskandar regresó a la mesa y se dirigió directamente al rubio.

—Doradito te tenemos un regalo de cumpleaños —dijo en voz alta y alegre, a la vez que le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al aludido, quien se limitó a alzar una ceja—, te pagamos una noche con una de las conejitas —reveló el pelirrojo y de su saco obtuvo una tarjeta dorada de acceso con el número de una habitación y se la tendió al rubio.

—No la quiero —dijo Gilgamesh irritado y más convencido que antes de irse; entonces Enkidu tomó la palabra.

—Ah pero no con cualquiera Gil, vimos que una en especial llamó tu atención y la pedimos para ti, ¿la rubia del listón azul? —preguntó el peliverde pidiendo la confirmación de Iskandar puesto que él se había encargado de pedir a la chica y éste asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Gilgamesh tomó rápidamente la tarjeta de la mano del pelirrojo y memorizó el número de la habitación antes de retirarse de la mesa sin decir palabra alguna y dirigirse al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

—Te estaremos esperando en las máquinas tragamonedas —avisó Enkidu al rubio quien alzó una mano en respuesta sin voltearse ni detener su camino.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Arturia estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, el cliente ya se había tardado y ella estaba un poco insegura sobre si seguir esperando o irse, la chica suspiró y se puso a repasar su itinerario para el siguiente día: hacer la compra, la colada y llamar a la clínica para preguntar por el progreso de su padre. La chica miró sus pies y deseó poder quitarse de una vez las zapatillas, ponerse sus botas e irse a casa. De pronto la puerta se abrió y ella se levantó con prisa.

—Bienvenido —saludó e hizo una reverencia.

El cliente era un hombre alto, de tez blanca y cabellera rubia, sus ojos estaban escondidos tras un antifaz y vestía un elegante esmoquin oscuro con pajarita negra, igual a la que ella llevaba como accesorio. El rubio la observó un momento y luego avanzó hasta un pequeño sofá aterciopelado de color rojo en donde se sentó.

—Quiero beber vino —dijo en un tono ni demandante ni amable.

En la habitación había un mini-bar surtido de bebidas variadas y algunas copas y vasos; la chica se movió con rapidez y buscó el pedido del cliente.

—¿Tinto está bien? —preguntó.

—Elige el que te apetezca, también sirve para ti —contestó en tanto encontraba la manera más cómoda de sentarse en el sofá.

La chica buscó el sacacorchos, lo clavó en el tapón de la botella y mientras comenzaba a darle vueltas, pensó en entretener al rubio con un poco de charla casual.

—¿Ha venido a apostar? —Le preguntó.

—No me gusta apostar, yo voy a lo seguro, más bien me trajeron mediante sentimentalismos absurdos —Se quejó sin disimular su enfado.

El tono de voz de aquel hombre le resultó familiarmente agradable a Arturia y su respuesta, tan franca y firme a la vez, le hizo gracia y no pudo contener una pequeña risa.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó el hombre.

—De nada, lo siento —contestó un poco apenada la rubia, quien ahora se disponía a servir el vino en la primera copa—, por cierto, si desea quitarse el antifaz puede hacerlo, yo no lo tengo permitido pero los clientes sí, usted cuenta con la total seguridad de que en Camelot rouge su confidencialidad está a salvo —comentó el discurso que le decía a todos los clientes para que se sintieran más cómodos.

El rubio no lo pensó mucho e hizo caso a sus palabras, él ya sabía como funcionaban las cosas en el casino pero hacía ya tanto tiempo que no se paraba en él, que algunas cosas simplemente las había olvidado. Arturia dio un pequeño vistazo al rostro del cliente mientras servía la bebida roja y de pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrerla.

—Vas a derramar el vino —dijo el hombre sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La chica se dio cuenta de que la copa estaba por desbordarse, así que vació la mitad en la otra con cuidado y luego se dirigió a sentarse al lado del cliente y le dio una.

El hombre chocó su copa con la de ella y comenzó a beber con lentitud saboreando y evaluando la bebida. Arturia no bebió, de repente se sintió muy nerviosa y muy arrepentida de haberle dicho al rubio que se quitara la máscara: en todos los meses que llevaba trabajando en Camelot rouge, nunca había sido elegida por alguien que ella conociera, nunca hasta ahora.

La certeza de que esa noche se acostaría con Gilgamesh la tensó. Entre las muchas reglas que había en Camelot rouge, una de las más importantes dictaba que si alguna vez los acompañantes eran reconocidos serían despedidos para evitar chantajes o cualquier tipo de problemas para el casino. Arturia no podía perder su empleo, por tanto debía proteger su identidad a como diera lugar, ella conocía al hombre sentado junto a ella y sabía lo inteligente que era, de hecho le sorprendía que él no se hubiese dado cuenta aun llevando el antifaz.

—Te pareces a alguien que conocí hace mucho —dijo de pronto el rubio y ella reprimió un gemido de sorpresa, reunió todo su autocontrol y se obligó a mantenerse en calma.

—Dicen que cada persona tiene siete gemelos repartidos por el mundo —habló tranquilamente y dio un sorbo a su copa.

—Ah hablas de los sosias —contestó el cliente y miró con más detalle a la rubia quien mantuvo su gesto calmo—, francamente me parece una tontería, pero viéndote a ti y recordando a aquella mujer terca, me parece que podría empezar a creer que es verdad —dijo y puso su copa vacía en el suelo para empezar a jugar con el moño que rodeaba el pálido cuello de la chica.

—¿Por eso me eligió esta noche? —preguntó.

—Quizá —dijo el rubio quien al deshacerse del accesorio, se acercó a la chica y comenzó a lamer su cuello.

—¿Quiere hacerlo aquí? —preguntó la mujer en voz baja, a lo que el cliente se separó de ella y negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos a la cama —dijo con voz sedosa y se levantó.

Arturia vio los ojos color carmín que años atrás pensó que nunca volvería a ver en su vida, unos ojos que pensó que jamás volverían a posarse en ella; pero esta noche no sólo sería vista por completo por él, también sería tocada por aquellas manos con las que alguna vez había fantaseado. 


	3. Cadenas ruidosas

El par de rubios se situó de pie a un lado de la cama, la mujer alzó la vista y a través del antifaz que guardaba como un valioso secreto su identidad, miró a Gilgamesh, sus ojos color carmín estaban fijos en su rostro mientras jalaba sutilmente su propia corbata de moño.

—Permítame —dijo la rubia, llevando sus manos hacia el cuello de su acompañante para ayudarlo y éste la dejó hacer.

Los finos dedos de la mujer deshicieron el nudo con delicadeza y precisión, con cuidado dejó la corbata sobre la cama y se dedicó a desabotonar la impecable camisa de algodón blanco, mientras, algunas memorias fueron ocupando su mente.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

_En un salón lleno de alumnos con caras largas y gesto cansado, el profesor Velvet se esforzaba por que los jóvenes le pusieran atención._

— _Muy bien, como trabajo final de mi materia, deberán escribir un ensayo de diez páginas sobre La crítica del juicio de Kant, tendrán que hacerlo en parejas que ya armé, la lista con sus nombres está pegada en esa pared_ — _dijo señalando el espacio a un lado de la puerta_ — _y no hay cambios, deben aprender a trabajar con su compañero asignado de manera colaborativa y eficiente_ — _Le dejó en claro a sus alumnos y al notar que algunos se mostraban ansiosos por ir a mirar la lista, decidió acabar diez minutos antes_ — _. Muy bien jóvenes, por hoy termina la clase, tengan buen fin de semana._

_Pasaron pocos segundos luego de las palabras del profesor y la mayoría de los chicos de la clase se reunió en torno a la hoja pegada en la pared para buscar sus nombres. Arturia esperó hasta que sólo quedaban unos cuantos de sus compañeros y entonces, se acercó a revisar el papel._

— _No puede ser_ — _murmuró cuando encontró su apellido y vio quien iba a ser su compañero para el proyecto._

— _Y yo que pensaba dejar esta clase y acreditarla con el examen final porque me empezaba a parecer aburrida_ — _dijo una voz detrás de ella._

_La chica emitió un pequeño suspiro e invocó toda su paciencia para darse vuelta y enfrentar a su dolor de cabeza._

— _Vamos a realizar un buen ensayo y punto, te lo advierto Gilgamesh, si me haces perder el tiempo con tus juegos tontos, me las voy a cobrar_ — _habló la chica con firmeza y determinación en cada sílaba pronunciada._

_Para nadie era un secreto el gusto de Gilgamesh por las mujeres, eso era algo que a Arturia siempre le había dado igual, hasta que se convirtió en su asunto, pues sus padres y los del rubio arrogante, se habían confabulado en una extraña alianza en la que pretendían casarlos por conveniencia para sus familias; sin embargo, la chica Pendragon había insistido en que sus estudios eran prioridad y que por lo pronto, lo mejor era que ella y el rubio Uruk comenzarán a conocerse mejor, pero eso sólo fue un pretexto, porque la chica lo evitaba a toda costa y al parecer su actitud evasiva, fue incrementando la atracción del joven que no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para intentar volverse cercano a la heredera del té._

— _Cuando seas mi esposa, puedes hacer de mí lo que quieras_ — _declaró el rubio con una sonrisa que pretendía molestarla, pero ella no se dejó caer en su juego y al igual que él, sonrió._

 _—_ _Entonces tendré que aguantarme las ganas de darte tu merecido_ _—_ _dijo e hizo una breve pausa_ — _, porque eso nunca pasará_ — _aseguró confiada y antes de que el chico insistiera con algún comentario fuera de lugar, Arturia se aclaró la garganta y se enserio para cambiar de tema_ — _. Vayamos a la biblioteca para planificar el trabajo y sacar algunos libros_ — _sugirió, pero el rubio ya tenía sus propios planes._

— _Olvídalo, sabes que mi madre es publicista, todos los libros que necesitamos están en la biblioteca privada de mi casa, será más fácil concentrarnos sin todos los chuchos ocupando espacio en esta escuela_ — _dijo y pretendió tener un gesto serio._

_Arturia sabía que si iba a casa del rubio, estaría entrando en terreno peligroso, pero confió en sus propias convicciones._

— _Sin trucos Gilgamesh_ — _advirtió como respuesta._

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

El rubio sentado en el borde de la cama ya no tenía puesto el saco ni la camisa, Arturia se había quitado la diadema con orejas de conejo y sentada de lado sobre las piernas de Gilgamesh, lamía suavemente la piel de su cuello y, mientras éste disfrutaba de la placentera sensación que le brindaba la cálida lengua de la mujer, acariciaba con mesura sus bonitas piernas cubiertas con tersas medias oscuras.

Arturia escuchó algunos gemidos que el hombre no logró sofocar y se sintió caliente, lo que estaba haciendo con el rubio le parecía algo irreal y de alguna manera triste, porque si hubieran llegado a estar en esa situación años atrás, las cosas habrían sido totalmente diferentes: quizá no menos placenteras, pero verdaderas, genuinas, no intercambiando caricias por dinero y menos aún, teniendo que ocultar su identidad.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Llegaron a la gran residencia del rubio a media tarde y en el amplio recibidor, se encontraron con la madre del joven: Ninsun Uruk._

— _Hola querido_ — _saludó a su hijo y luego notó la presencia de la visitante_ — _Oh, pero que sorpresa Arturia_ — _dijo mientras la estrechaba en un abrazo_ — _no me digan que... ¿al fin están saliendo?_ — _preguntó con anticipación y alegría._

_Arturia era educada, así que no perdió la calma y negó con la cabeza._

— _Nos tocó hacer equipo para escribir un ensayo_ — _explicó._

— _Oh ya veo, que lastima_ — _comentó la rubia platinada y estaba por decir algo más cuando su asistente se apareció oportunamente._

— _Señora, el coche está listo_ — _Le avisó y Ninsun olvidó lo que iba a decir momentos atrás para empezar a despedirse de los chicos._

— _Debo irme, el comercial que estoy dirigiendo se estrenará en otoño y vamos atrasados con la filmación, entre más jóvenes son los artistas, son más caprichosos y delicados_ — _La mujer se fue perdiendo en su monólogo, hasta que Gilgamesh tosió para llamar su atención_ — _. En fin, dale muchos saludos de mi parte a tus padres, no sé qué sería de mis mañanas sin mi té frutal, es el mejor en el mercado, te lo digo como gran consumidora_ — _comentó esta vez exclusivamente para la chica y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, se dio la vuelta y miró de nueva cuenta a la rubia de ojos verdes_ — _¡Ah! Y Arturia, no descartes a Gil, yo sería muy feliz teniéndote como nuera_ — _Le dijo y le guiño un ojo, a lo que la chica reprimió sus ganas de suspirar y las reemplazó con una sonrisa amable._

— _Está entre en mis opciones, pero no pensaré seriamente en eso hasta terminar la universidad_ — _dijo la chica y cruzó los dedos de la mano que ocultaba en su espalda._

— _Nos vemos_ — _Se despidió Ninsun, mostrándose complacida con la respuesta de Arturia._

_Cuando se quedaron solos, la chica al fin suspiró con libertad y relajó sus brazos._

— _Tan descaradamente le mientes a mi madre, en verdad eres mala_ — _dijo el chico detrás de ella, quien había sido testigo de su peculiar movimiento de dedos._

_Arturia se giró hacia a él y frunció el ceño._

— _Sólo intento ser educada, no sé cómo es que la tienes tan engañada, si supiera la clase de hijo que eres y si de verdad me apreciara, entonces no intentaría emparejarme contigo_ — _soltó sin reservas._

— _Hahahahaha me gusta que no te contengas con tus comentarios sin sentido, eres divertida_ — _alagó el rubio de muy buen humor y Arturia sintió molestia por su actitud tan ligera._

— _Vine a hacer el ensayo, si no comenzamos ahora, voy a irme y lo haré por mi cuenta_ — _dijo empezando a caminar hacia donde sabía que estaba la habitación que servía de biblioteca de los Uruk._

— _Bien, comencemos con el trabajo, aunque pensé que querrías comer primero_ — _comentó el chico comenzando a seguir a la rubia; no obstante, no se percató del momento en que ella se detuvo y chocó con su espalda._

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Gilgamesh se sentía muy excitado, la chica sabía lo que hacía y le estaba gustando demasiado, lo único que lo incomodaba era el antifaz que llevaba y que no le permitía observar sus ojos, quería verlos, anhelaba que fuesen verdes y movido por ese deseo, tocó con una mano el borde del antifaz con intenciones de quitárselo, pero rápidamente y con delicadeza, la conejita alejó su mano.

—Las reglas son —Se dispuso a explicar, esperando que el rubio no se enfadara, pero fue interrumpida.

—Lo sé, está bien —dijo abandonando su acción para ahora dirigir su mano hacia la espalda de la mujer, buscando el cierre del corset negro y comenzó a bajarlo con lentitud.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Después de dos semanas de trabajo, el ensayo estaba casi terminado y los rubios decidieron dar una vuelta por el parque para comer un helado. A unos cuantos metros detrás de ellos, los guardias de Gilgamesh seguían con sigilo a la pareja._

— _En verdad es un tema interesante, lo agradable, lo bello y lo bueno_ — _comentó el chico después de morder el barquillo de galleta que estaba por teminarse._

— _Seguramente te estás midiendo a ti mismo con esos juicios_ — _respondió Arturia raspando con una cucharilla, el helado de vainilla que quedaba en el fondo de una copa de plástico._

— _Me parece que no comprendiste bien Arturia, según Kant, el juicio del gusto debe ser ajeno a todo interés y emociones, por tanto no podría enjuiciarme a mí mismo, me vería comprometido_ — _dijo con seriedad limpiándose las manos con una servilleta._

— _Es cierto, pero tengo razón cuando digo que tienes un ego tan alto, que realmente no te importaría pasar por encima de ninguna filosofía para elogiar tu belleza física_ — _replicó la chica y se encaminó a una papelera para depositar su basura._

— _¿Crees que soy una persona bella?_ — _preguntó con picardía, a la vez que también se deshacía de su servilleta usada._

— _Sólo por fuera_ — _contestó vagamente sin darle importancia al asunto._

— _Tú no puedes hacer un juicio genuino de mi persona_ — _sentenció el chico reanudando la caminata._

— _¿Y eso por qué?_ — _cuestionó Arturia con algo de curiosidad._

— _Porque estás enamorada de mí, así que tus emociones interfieren en tu criterio_ — _respondió sin esfuerzo el chico y le sonrió sin dejar de caminar._

— _No lo estoy_ — _replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño._

— _Lo estás, pero te perdono por negarlo, sé que eres tímida, por eso eres callada y reservada sobre tus sentimientos_ — _dijo y volteó disimuladamente a observar a sus guardias, los cuales tuvieron un momento de distracción y Gilgamesh aprovechó para tomar la mano de la chica y empezar a correr, alejándose de los escoltas._

— _¡¿Qué haces?!_ — _preguntó la rubia sin entender qué ocurría._

— _¡Será más divertido si perdemos a esos chuchos!_ — _exclamó el joven sintiéndose vivaz y feliz por buscar la aventura de mano de Pendragon._

_Arturia pensó en detenerse y rehusarse a seguir el juego de Gilgamesh, pero cambió de idea cuando notó la sonrisa del joven: era amplia y sincera, totalmente distinta de la que mostraba cuando se comportaba exageradamente arrogante y entonces, ella también sonrió y corrió con ganas, perdiéndose ambos chicos de la vigilancia de los guardaespaldas._

_El parque era grande y comprendía distintas secciones de vegetación. Los rubios llegaron a una parte boscosa y se detuvieron para recuperar el aire que tan ansiadamente pedían sus pulmones. Cuando se calmaron, se sonrieron y notaron que estaban solos, así que simplemente comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, esperando que el otro rompiera el extraño, pero no incómodo silencio que había entre ellos._

_Gilgamesh alargó una mano con intenciones de tomar la de la rubia y ella dudó un momento sobre si concederle el permiso y finalmente decidió aceptarlo. Avanzaron unos cuantos metros, antes de que el chico sintiera algo frío en su espalda y un gélido mal presentimiento._

— _Quieto capullito, no te muevas_ — _dijo una voz masculina detrás de él y entonces tuvo la certeza que aquello en su espalda era un arma; Gilgamesh sintió el impulso de voltear a ver a Arturia, quien había soltado su mano_ — _¡Dije que no te muevas, mira hacia el frente saca todo lo que tengas: dinero, teléfonos, llaves, todo!_ — _espetó la voz y un saco negro fue tendido a los pies del chico Uruk para que depositara sus pertenencias._

— _Tú encárgate de la chica_ — _ordenó la voz a alguien más y el rubio sintió preocupación pura por Arturia mientras iba dejando sus cosas en el saco. De pronto la voz se acercó a su oído_ — _Que afortunado eres, tienes toda la vida resuelta y además una novia bonita_ — _dijo con voz burlona_ — _, te hemos estado siguiendo desde hace un buen tiempo ¿sabes? Esperamos mucho por una oportunidad para atraparte y pedir un jugoso rescate_ — _relató sintiéndose victorioso._

_Cuando ambos chicos se habían desechó de sus pertenencias, los esposaron por separado y los obligaron a caminar hacia un auto negro estacionado cerca de ahí. Arturia subió primero a la parte de atrás, luego el rubio y por último un hombre vestido de negro con el rostro oculto mediante un pañuelo y un arma en su mano con la que le apuntaba principalmente a Gilgamesh._

_En el asiento del conductor iba un hombre con un grueso abrigo café, llevaba una máscara que le cubría todo el rostro y tenía las manos puestas sobre el volante. Pronto llegó otro hombre y subió al asiento del copiloto, éste al igual que los otros dos tenía el rostro cubierto y portaba los sacos con las pertenecías de los chicos._

_El auto permaneció sin arrancar, en tanto el copiloto le pasó unas vendas al tipo sentado con los rubios._

— _Lamento que no estén cómodos, pero no podemos dejar que vean hacia dónde vamos_ — _dijo y se dispuso a vendarles los ojos, pero antes de que empezara, Gilgamesh hizo un intento para sacar a Arturia de ahí._

— _Deja ir a la chica, el asunto es conmigo, ella es una persona común_ — _dijo y por un momento, el hombre pareció considerarlo mientras la observaba. No obstante, el copiloto emitió una risa._

— _Jefe_ — _llamó al hombre sentado atrás y le tendió unos objetos que el otro tomó sin dejar de apuntar al rubio con el arma._

— _¿Una chica común que usa joyas de oro macizo?_ — _dijo mostrando el par de aretes en su mano; luego, el copiloto le tendió lo que era la tarjeta de identificación de la rubia_ — _Veamos, Arturia Pendragon_ — _leyó_ — _Pendragon ¿eh? ¿No serás algo de los riquillos del té?_ — _preguntó mirándola detenidamente, intentando refrescar su memoria._ _La chica tragó pesado, pero sus ojos no traicionaron su expresión fría; no obstante, el copiloto le tendió otro objeto a su jefe: era un dije con la forma de una taza de té, cortado en fino cristal y sujeto a una cadena de oro_ — _. Hahahahaha atrapamos dos pichones a la vez, ahora pediremos otro rescate, me pregunto qué familia pagará más para que le regresemos a su hijo con vida hahahahaha_ — _rió el hombre y luego procedió a vendarlos._


	4. Óxido

_—Tsk —Gilgamesh se sintió impotente al no poder engañar a los secuestradores._

_—Oh y tú querías que la liberara, que noble, aunque no te culpo, en verdad es una chica preciosa —dijo el hombre sentado como copiloto— quizá nos divirtamos un poco con ella antes de que la matemos —Sus ojos recorrieron la figura de la rubia y una de sus manos le acarició una rodilla con intenciones de seguir el camino hasta su muslo._

_Arturia sintió repugnancia pura por aquel sujeto y sin más, tomó impulso y le escupió en el rostro._

_—¡Estúpida! —exclamó el enmascarado limpiándose de inmediato la cara, acto seguido sacó su arma y la volteó para golpear a la chica, pero Gilgamesh se inclinó delante de ella y recibió el golpe en la cabeza._

_De inmediato, el hombre sentado junto al rubio, lo jaló por el saco para sentarlo._

_—Ha ¿te sientes muy valiente? —Le preguntó en voz baja— Vamos a ver cuánto duras —dijo antes de proceder a vendarles los ojos a los chicos esposados._

_El trayecto no fue largo, Gilgamesh calculó que apenas y habían pasado unos veinte minutos cuando el auto repentinamente se detuvo; de pronto, escuchó como la puerta del lado de Arturia se abría._

_—¡Bajen rápido! —ordenó una voz aguardientosa._

_La rubia se movió con precaución para no golpearse con el toldo del vehículo, luego, Gilgamesh fue empujado poco a poco para que también se bajara._

_Una vez afuera, les retiraron las vendas. Arturia parpadeó repetidamente para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, intentó ubicar dónde estaban, pero no reconoció ninguno de los edificios a la vista y no vio a nadie transitar por ahí para pedir ayuda, lo cual la frustró._

_Por otro lado, Gilgamesh tampoco reconoció el lugar, pero eso no era prioridad en su mente. El chico intentaba armar un plan para escapar, eran tres captores y tanto él como Arturia tenían las manos atadas; aún así, el rubio creía que tenían una oportunidad._

_Dos de los delincuentes parecían discutir sobre algún asunto, mientras, el tercero vigilaba a los chicos apuntándoles con su arma. Gilgamesh volteó hacia la carretera y logró distinguir una caseta telefónica, su mente empezó a correr a mil, pero al parecer el hombre que lo vigilaba, se dio cuenta de su actitud inquieta._

_—¡Quieto imbécil, o le vuelo la cabeza a tu novia! —El hombre con el rostro oculto, tomó del brazo a Arturia y le apuntó con el arma directamente en la cabeza._

_La rubia sintió el miedo acumulándose en sus venas, pero reunió toda su voluntad para no exteriorizar sus emociones. En cambio, Gilgamesh soltó una leve risa que confundió tanto a la chica como a su captor._

_—¿Crees que le temo a una pistola de láser tag? —preguntó sonriendo y entonces, Pendragon recordó el golpe que el chico de ojos rojos había recibido por ella, apenas había emitido un leve quejido y no había sangre en su cabello, por tanto, el arma debía ser más ligera que una real y ante la conclusión de que aquellos tipos llevaban pistolas falsas, la rubia se armó de valor, le dio un pisotón al hombre y cuando éste la soltó, la chica se dio la vuelta y atinó a patearlo con fuerza, haciéndolo caer mientras se quejaba de dolor._

_Los cómplices del hombre en el suelo, no tardaron en percatarse de lo sucedido y se movieron rápidamente a someter a los chicos. Gilgamesh pateó con fuerza a uno, pero el otro logró derribarlo y le asestó un golpe limpio en el rostro._

_La rubia miró preocupada a Gilgamesh mientras era sometido._

_—¡Corre Arturia! ¡Vete! —Le gritó antes de recibir otro golpe._

_La chica no quería dejar al otro rubio a su suerte, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que huir y pedir ayuda. Corrió forzando sus piernas al límite, se sentía terriblemente mal, tenía miedo de que la estuviesen siguiendo y sentía horror por la tortura a la que probablemente estarían sometiendo a Gilgamesh._

_Corrió por una banqueta y pidió ayuda a la gente, pero al verla atada de manos, la evitaron para no meterse en problemas ajenos y, cuando su frustración la fue orillando a la resignación, reconoció a lo lejos a uno de los escoltas de la familia Uruk que los estaban buscando. Cuando lo alcanzó, la rubia le dijo todo lo que había ocurrido y el escolta llamó a sus compañeros. Todos subieron al auto en el que habían llegado al parque, con un pedazo de alambre lograron abrir las esposas de la chica y ésta los dirigió hacia donde había dejado a Gilgamesh y a los delincuentes._

_Los guardaespaldas de los Uruk tuvieron éxito, eran elementos bien entrenados y lograron rescatar al hijo de sus jefes, no obstante, habían herido a uno de los secuestradores y los otros dos habían conseguido escapar. La policía llegó pronto y también una ambulancia, los chicos fueron puestos en la patrulla para ser llevados al hospital, pues en la ambulancia iba el delincuente con una herida de bala que estaban atendiéndole los paramédicos._

_Los jóvenes rubios estaban sentados en la parte de atrás de la patrulla, los oficiales habían logrado abrir y quitarle las esposas a Gilgamesh, lo cual les permitió a los chicos ir abrazados._

_—Estás temblando —dijo Uruk al sentir a la rubia estremecerse_ _—_ _ya paso todo_ _—intentó tranquilizarla._

_—Creí que moriríamos —habló notoriamente nerviosa._

_—Como si yo fuera a permitir que te pasara algo_ _—respondió el joven, provocando que Arturia alzara la vista para mirarlo._

_El rostro de Gilgamesh era lastimoso de ver, tenía varios golpes que empezaban a verse purpúreos e inflamados, los labios rotos, rastros de sangre seca y marcas que tardarían algún tiempo en desaparecer._

_—Te ves muy mal ¿te duele mucho?_ _—Le preguntó preocupada mientras era herida por una punzada de culpa, sin embargo el chico resopló y rodó los ojos._

_—Que manera tan rara tienes de agradecerme por salvarte, pero no, esto no es nada_ _—respondió quitandole importancia al asunto, mirando por la ventanilla del auto, pero sin soltar a la rubia._

_—¿No te cansas de ser tan arrogante?_ _—preguntó en un tono molesto, que inesperadamente la hizo olvidar su nerviosismo._

_—No puedo renegar de mi naturaleza, yo_ _—Arturia no dejó terminar al rubio, de manera impulsiva estampó sus labios contra los de Gilgamesh, quien soltó un quejido de dolor, ante lo cual, la rubia quiso separarse, pero él no se lo permitió y le acarició el rostro con suavidad._

_Se besaron con lentitud, cerraron los ojos y se perdieron en el momento, calmando los malos sentimientos que los habían embargado por todo lo acontecido, agradecieron por lo que no había logrado ocurrir y con el tiempo, aquella tarde se transformaría solamente en una anécdota suelta._

_—Gracias Gilgamesh_ _—dijo la ojiverde cuando se separaron_ _—,_ _te debo una_ _—concedió mientras le sonreía y sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza._

_—_ _Cásate conmigo y estaremos a mano_ _—ofreció con una mirada cálida y la sonrisa más amplia que el dolor le permitía._

_Arturia lo miró y su obstinación se ablandó, siempre había pensado que Gilgamesh era incapaz de pensar o hacer algo por alguien que no fuera él mismo, pero apenas minutos atrás había puesto en riesgo su vida por ella, estaba ilesa gracias a él._

_—Salgamos y veamos si esto tiene algún futuro_ _—dijo finalmente tras algunos segundos, a lo que el rubio quedó completamente anonadado._

_—¿Estás hablando en serio?_ _—Le preguntó alzando una ceja, mirándola con cautela y, la ojiverde se rió._

_—Sí_ _—contestó con franqueza._

_—Hecho_ _—El rubio aceptó el ofrecimiento y volvieron a abrazarse._ _  
_

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

_En el hospital, Arturia tenía lesiones muy leves en las muñecas debido a las esposas y Gilgamesh, quien era el más afectado, fue puesto en una habitación para proveerle cuidados. Al poco tiempo, los padres de ambos jóvenes llegaron a la sala de espera, donde la ojiverde esperaba por noticias del rubio._

_—Arturia hija ¿estás bien?_ _—preguntó Igraine abrazando a la chica._

_—Estoy bien mamá, pero Gilgamesh_ _—contestó y miró a los señores Ninsun y Lugalbanda. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el médico salió._

_—¿Ustedes son familiares del joven Uruk?_ _—preguntó a los presentes._

_—Nosotros somos sus padres, ¿cómo está?_ _—Se apresuró a responder Ninsun, tomando la mano de su esposo._

_—Está fuera de peligro, va a recuperarse rápido_ _—Les informó y se disculpó para ir a ver a otros pacientes._

_—Que alivio, sentí que mi corazón se detenía por un momento_ _—dijo la mujer platinada y acto seguido se dirigió a ver a su hijo._

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Arturia y Gilgamesh comenzaron a salir, encontraron que tenían muchas similitudes y aprendieron a aceptar y apreciar sus diferencias, pero poco más de seis meses después, todo cambiaría._

_—¿Cómo te fue en la reunión con el consejero?_ _—preguntó la rubia cuando Uruk salió de la oficina administrativa de la escuela._

_—Me ofrecieron una beca especial para estudiar un año en Alemania_ _—dijo sin mucho ánimo._

_—Esa es una buena noticia, aunque no creo que tú necesites una beca_ _—comentó mientras caminaban por un pasillo._

_—Casi nadie aquí necesita una beca, en mi caso, sería una formalidad burocrática para agilizar algunos trámites y por cuestiones de prestigio de la escuela_ _—respondió y tomó de la mano a la rubia para dirigirla a sentarse en una banca de uno de los jardines._

_—¿Y te interesa?_ _—Le preguntó atenta._

_—Es uno de los mejores colegios del mundo, me serviría bastante para cuando esté al frente de la empresa de mi padre_ _—contestó con un tono de indiferencia._

_—Entonces, felicidades_ _—dijo la rubia, le sonrió y estaba por abrazarlo, pero Gilgamesh la detuvo en seco._

_—No lo voy a tomar_ _—habló con absoluta seriedad._

_—_ _¿Por qué?_ _—preguntó Arturia._

_—Porque tendría que estar alejado de ti por un año_ _—respondió mirándola._

_—No es tanto_ _—Lo animó._

_—No le voy a dejar el camino libre a nadie ¿crees que no he visto cómo te miran otros chicos?_ _—dijo evidenciando la tendencia posesiva que de vez en cuando hacía a la chica poner los ojos en blanco._

_—Yo ni siquiera lo he notado_ _—replicó y antes de que Uruk dijera algo más, la ojiverde le tomó una mano_ _—._ _Gilgamesh, meses atrás jamás habría pensado que diría esto, pero te quiero_ _—Le dijo de manera amena._

_—Casémonos_ _—propuso el joven ante sus palabras._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Así podré irme con tranquilidad_ _—explicó, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza._

_—Eso sería muy apresurado, vamos confía en lo que tenemos, sólo será un año, nos escribiremos, hablaremos por teléfono y cuando regreses, nos graduaremos y todo cambiará, estoy segura que para mejor_ _—dijo con optimismo y sin más, se besaron._

_Nunca llegaron más allá de los besos y Arturia tuvo razón en una cosa, las cosas cambiaron, pero no para mejor._

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

El corset del traje de conejita había sido bajado hábilmente por el rubio que estaba sobre la chica. Con extrema lentitud, acarició el cuello de la mujer con su lengua, mientras amasaba sus redondos y suaves senos con ambas manos.

Arturia luchaba por respirar e intentaba a toda costa contener sus gemidos, Gilgamesh no debía reconocerla, por eso se esforzaba por que su voz no la delatara. El calor entre ellos fue en aumento, la mujer empujó lejos sus recuerdos, su pasado juntos era intocable y un futuro más que imposible, por tanto, sólo tenía una cosa: el presente, la única noche de entrega y placer que tendría con el hombre que había amado y que no sabía que era ella. 

La rubia, por primera vez en su vida no pudo entender si estaba triste o feliz. 


	5. Terreno peligroso

La lengua de Gilgamesh recorrió con tortuosa lentitud la carne suave y tibia de los pechos de la mujer. Por un breve instante y debido a la ocupación de la conejita, se preguntó cuántos hombres ya la habrían tomado antes que él, más un gemido ahogado, salido de los pequeños, lisos y rosados labios de la rubia, fue estimulo suficiente para que el hombre del cumpleaños abandonara aquel pensamiento sin sentido y se dedicase a succionar de manera sensual e insistente, el pico sensible y sugerente que coronaba uno de sus senos.

La joven del antifaz se resistió a gritar y revelar su voz sin filtros. Necesitaba el empleo por más mal visto que fuera, necesitaba aguantar, sólo serían un par de horas a lo mucho y entonces se quedaría sola en la habitación, suplicando al injusto destino y su débil suerte que Gilgamesh nunca volviese a Camelot rouge.

La boca de la mujer destilaba dulces y tranquilos gemidos que ansiaban convertirse en sonoros y agudos gritos de placer, pero que lograba aplacar con éxito y que no hicieron más que encender aún más el deseo de Gilgamesh, hombre extraño, orgulloso y amante del desafío que se le ponía en frente, esta vez en forma de mujer vendedora de placer y, sin más, quiso perderse entre las piernas de la conejita lo más pronto posible.

Abandonó los pechos de la rubia para observar su rostro, volviendo a sentirse molesto con el antifaz que ocultaba los ojos de su amante temporal. Entonces la jaló a la orilla de la cama para que sus pies pudiesen tocar el suelo.

—Voltéate —Le dijo con voz grave y ella obedeció de inmediato, entendiendo sus intenciones.

El rubio terminó de sacarle el corset dejándolo caer al piso y ella lo hizo a un lado con su pie para que no le estorbase. Gilgamesh acarició con lentitud su espalda descubierta, desde lo más bajo, hasta llegar a la nuca y allí, sus dedos se encontraron con el azul del moño que el hombre no dudó en deshacer para terminar metiendo sus dedos entre las hebras pálidas de cabello para dejarlas sueltas y disfrutar con el contacto.

Gilgamesh observó con gran asombro la similitud entre el color del cabello de la prostituta y de la mujer que había sido el amor de su vida. El rubio estuvo tentado a pronunciar aquel nombre, pero al sentir las puntas maltratadas, se convenció a sí mismo de que no había tanto parecido y que todo se trataba del deseo nostálgico que en primera instancia lo había orillado a sentir interés por la conejita que servía bebidas. 

Las manos abandonaron el cabello de la mujer para volver a bajar por el canal de la espalda hasta toparse con el elástico de las pantimedias y, no dudó ni un instante en tirar hacia abajo, agachándose para retirárselas por completo. Desde su nueva posición, Gilgamesh observó y acarició con suavidad sus pantorrillas y fue guiando sus dedos hacia la entrepierna cubierta con apenas una diminuta prenda.

La joven se sintió más que nerviosa, pero trató de calmarse a sí misma, repitiendo con constancia en su mente que sólo se trataba de una noche más, un hombre más, un cliente más. No obstante, la barrera construida en su cabeza para intentar hacerse más ameno el trabajo de esa noche en particular, cayó con violencia cuando sintió los dedos de su acompañante aventurándose entre los pliegues de su intimidad.

La mujer inhaló con violencia y apretó la mandíbula para no gemir con sonoridad, luchando cada instante entre la idea de negarse al placer y la de resignarse a disfrutar de el. Gilgamesh por otra parte se levantó para ponerse encima de la espalda de la rubia para acercarse a su cabeza y escuchar mejor sus gemidos mientras que con sus dedos seguía estimulándola. 

De esa manera, poco a poco fue rindiéndose a la deliciosa sensación venida de la mano del rubio. Por otra parte, Gilgamesh lamió y besó el cuello de su amante mientras su mente se llenaba con sus atesorados recuerdos de Arturia Pendragon, la mujer que lo había hecho tan feliz y que había terminado traicionándolo.

—¿Está bien si no soy delicado? —preguntó el rubio en el oído de la conejita, quien pareció levemente sorprendida pero terminó asintiendo y señaló hacia las almohadas, indicándole que debajo de ellas había una caja con preservativos.

La rubia agradeció que él tomara la iniciativa y que la noche estuviera cada vez más cercana a terminar. Respiró profundamente y se concentró en relajar la parte baja de su cuerpo mientras se obligaba a poner la mente en blanco y no evocar ningún recuerdo de su pasado con el hombre de ojos color carmín.

A diferencia de la rubia que aguardaba prácticamente desnuda, Gilgamesh conservaba casi toda su ropa a excepción de su corbata, el saco y el chaleco del traje. Con algo de lentitud se había bajado el pantalón y se había preparado para lo que sería el punto culminante de su pequeño festejo de cumpleaños.

La rubia apretó las sábanas con ambas manos cuando sintió al hombre introducirse en ella de una sola vez de manera sorpresiva, sin llegar a ser doloroso. Gilgamesh comenzó a moverse de manera constante y progresiva, deleitándose con los gemidos ahogados de la mujer y la cálida humedad entre sus piernas que hacía más fácil el vaivén. 

Con el brazo apoyado sobre la cama, vio a la mujer de cabellos claros como un trigal y no pudo evitar tanto el placer físico como un extraño sentimiento de frustración mental. 

En su tiempo como novios, Gilgamesh había respetado a Arturia como la dama con quien planeaba casarse, e iniciar una familia, por ello, nunca la presionó ni la sedujo para que se acostara con él, pero algunos meses después de haber leído la carta escrita del puño y letra de la rubia en la que le comunicaba que terminaba su relación con él para casarse con otro; el heredero del vino sintió nacer de sus entrañas un ligero rencor que lo hizo arrepentirse de las palabras de amor profesadas a Pendragon, de todos los obsequios que ella le había devuelto por paquetería y por sobre todo, se arrepintió de no habérsela llevado a la cama y tener al menos un diminuto laurel de victoria que de lejos habría podido eclipsar la corona de flores que distinguiría al afortunado que se casase con ella. 

Por un tiempo, el chico salió únicamente con mujeres rubias que además del cabello compartían algún otro rasgo con Arturia, ya fuera el color de ojos, la estatura, manos pequeñas o delicada cintura, pero nunca consiguió conocer a una que reuniera más de dos características, o que tuviera la inteligencia, la terquedad o la vergüenza de mostrar ternura como las que comprendían el complejo carácter de Pendragon y, así, poco a poco el rubio se fue amargando, hasta que al fin hubo alguien que logró darle una mano.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

_—Gil, la señorita D'Arc llamó a la recepción para saber si te había ocurrido algo ya que tiene dos horas esperándote en un restaurante y al parecer tu teléfono está fuera del área de servicio —dijo el peliverde ingresando a la oficina de su amigo._

_—Dile que me morí, que se busque a alguien más_ _—respondió el rubio de mala gana y no despegó la vista de los papeles que tenía en la mano._

_—Gil..._ _—regañó el joven de larga cabellera._

_—Ya me aburrió, no la soporto cuando se pone a hablar de asuntos eclesiásticos_ _—dijo con hastío._

_—Bueno, eso es comprensible_ _—concedió el otro joven_ _—,_ _pero esta no es la manera correcta de decirle a una señorita que ya no quieres salir con ella_ _—reiteró su punto._

_—¡Ha!_ _—rió el rubio_ _— D_ _ebiste decirle eso a Arturia cuando me mandó al diablo mediante una carta_ _—dijo con voz amarga, mirando al fin al peliverde._

_—Gil tienes que superar lo de Arturia y dejar de desquitarte con otras mujeres sólo porque se parecen a ella_ _—dijo el chico agravando su voz para demostrar la seriedad del asunto._

_—¿De qué hablas?_ _—indagó el rubio, soltando los papeles en el escritorio_ _—_ _¿No recuerdas quién era yo antes de Pendragon? Siempre me gustaron las mujeres por montones, jamás me até a una sola_ _—dijo con tono de presunción._

_—Sí, recuerdo tu penosa conducta del pasado, pero ¿sabes? En ese entonces al menos te reías, salías y te divertías aunque al poco te aburrieras y, además terminabas tus relaciones de forma educada_ _—rememoró captando la completa atención de Gilgamesh_ _—,_ _ahora sólo te frustras, buscas en cada mujer algo que te haga recordar a Arturia, pero ninguna puede ser ella y es muy injusto que las trates así sólo porque te obsesiona un fantasma que ellas ni siquiera saben que existe_ _—dijo todo sin parpadear y contempló como el ceño de su amigo se iba frunciendo._

_—Si tanto te preocupan las mujeres con las que salgo..._ _—respondió el rubio, más el otro joven no lo dejo terminar._

_—¡Me preocupas tú! ¡Te estás haciendo mucho daño!_ _—exclamó preocupado._

_—¡No soy yo, Arturia me hizo esto!_ _—gritó el de ojos rojos poniéndose de pie, visiblemente afectado._

_—Gil..._

_—¡Lárgate de una vez Enkidu!_ _—exclamó el rubio dando un golpe en su escritorio. Sin embargo, el peliverde no se intimidó ni un poco por la acción violenta de su amigo y en cambio, se acercó un poco más al escritorio._

_—Cuando me dejaste leer la carta de Arturia, creí imposible que se fuera a casar con otro_ _—dijo sin romper el contacto visual_ _—,_ _yo realmente creía que te amaba, todos lo creíamos_ _—musitó sin ocultar la confusión que había sentido y aún sentía respecto al tema_ _— y no puedo ni imaginarme como debiste sentirte Gil, pero ella tomó su decisión y tú no puedes seguir lamentándote por eso y fastidiarte a ti y a otros_ _—rindió su sincera opinión a quien consideraba su hermano._

_Las palabras de Enkidu realmente le habían llegado al rubio, quien aguardo unos minutos en silencio en los que tuvo que aceptar que su amigo tenía razón._

_—¿Crees que ella es feliz?_ _—preguntó sorprendiendo al peliverde por el claro interés que Gilgamesh aún tenía en Arturia._

_—Bueno, para haberte rechazado a ti, más le vale_ _—respondió el joven un poco más relajado, al notar que su amigo parecía haberse calmado, así que decidió aventurarse y probar si estaba listo para actuar con algo de madurez. En silencio tomó el teléfono del rubio que había estado todo ese tiempo en el escritorio y lo prendió para entregárselo_ _—._ _Ahora llama a Jeanne y termina con ella con cortesía, no estás en condición de tener una relación con nadie en este momento_ _—Le dijo de manera calmada y se alegró cuando Gilgamesh tomó el teléfono y se dispuso a hacerle caso._

_A partir de ese momento, el rubio dejó de buscar mujeres y se dedicó de lleno al trabajo con el único objetivo de dejar atrás aquello que aunque nunca admitiría lo hacía sufrir en silencio._

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Las embestidas de Gilgamesh eran alucinantes para la mujer que apenas podía aminorar sus gemidos. Su cuerpo estaba completamente encendido y perlado de sudor mientras ella misma no podía dejar de mover las caderas de forma rítmica.

Por otra parte, el rubio no estaba mejor que su acompañante y poco a poco el placer lo fue perdiendo en sus antiguos recuerdos de Pendragon. Nunca había encontrado a alguien que se pareciese tanto a Arturia en anatomía como la prostituta que sus amigos habían pagado para él. Aunque era verdad que al mirarla trabajar como mesera le había llamado poderosamente la atención el inquietante parecido en altura y estructura de la chica con su antiguo amor, no había barajeado la posibilidad de pedirla y había pretendido sólo mirarla lo más que pudiera; sin embargo, el hecho de que Enkidu hubiera intercedido para que él se la llevase a la cama le dejó en claro que su amigo aprobaba que fuese una ocasión especial como su cumpleaños y que se trataría de sexo de una sola noche debido a la profesión de la mujer.

Gilgamesh se fue acercando a la cumbre, su cuerpo estaba inundado de un exquisito calor y placer mientras la madeja de hilo en su mente se iba desanudando para llevarlo a los estados de paz y cierta felicidad que sin duda eran más que bienvenidos para él. 

El rubio abrió los ojos y miró el sonrojo de la chica asomándose por debajo del antifaz y un sentimiento sorpresa se coló en su pecho: ternura. 

—Te amo Arturia —susurró en el oído de la joven permitiéndose finalmente fantasear con que aquella mujer rubia era Pendragon, aunque de sobra sabía que era más que imposible.

La rubia sintió un vuelco helado en su pecho al oír esas tres palabras, todo su placer acumulado se drenó de golpe, de pronto se sintió mareada y asustada ante la idea de que Gilgamesh la había reconocido. De inmediato paró sus movimientos y se liberó del agarre del hombre que la veía sin entender nada. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el de ojos carmesí tratando de regular su respiración mientras veía como la chica tomaba la sábana para cubrirse— No me digas que otros clientes no te llaman con otros nombres —dijo con cierta ironía mientras se iba llenando de frustración por la interrupción.

Arturia se sorprendió por sus palabras y sintió un inigualable alivio al comprender que no había sido descubierta.

—Sí lo hacen, todo el tiempo —respondió en voz baja sin soltar la sábana—. Lo lamento en verdad, pero no me siento bien hoy —dijo bajando la cabeza en señal de pena.

Gilgamesh se dejó caer sobre su espalda a un lado de ella y suspiró con fuerza haciéndose a la idea de que hasta allí había llegado su celebración y en cuanto su erección se calmó, se retiró el preservativo y comenzó a ponerse las pocas prendas que se había quitado.

—Llamaré a recepción para que le hagan un reembolso —dijo la conejita cuando vio que el rubio estaba casi listo para marcharse.

—Déjalo así, aunque no alcancé a terminar, realmente no fue un mal cumpleaños después de todo —dijo con una media sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la salida—. Suerte —Le deseó a la chica que lo veía desde la cama mientras abría la puerta y sin más, salió cerrando tras de sí.

—Feliz cumpleaños Gilgamesh —dijo la rubia con culpa por haber olvidado la fecha y se quitó el antifaz al saberse sola con un montón de pensamientos y lamentaciones.

El empresario del vino se quedó de pie junto a la puerta cerrada cuyo sistema se abría una única vez con la tarjeta dorada y luego se bloqueaba pudiendo ser abierto únicamente desde adentro o con un código al que sólo tenían acceso los gerentes del casino. 

Le había parecido haber escuchado una felicitación y un nombre, su nombre y, fue inevitable que se preguntara si esa mujer lo conocía y de dónde. 


End file.
